Gladys Mae Spaulding
Page is incomplete; contact me for information about living people. Gladys Mae Spaulding * Born on October 10, 1904 in Dawson, Richardson County, NE * Died on March 17, 1997 in Humboldt, Richardson County, NE * Parents: John Spaulding and Cora A. Day Virgil Leroy Allen * Born on December 10, 1900 * Died on December 23, 1929 in an oil well cave-in in Dawson, NE Harry Gordon Fencl/Fencil * Born on June 25, 1905 in Table Rock, Pawnee County, NE * Died on February 16, 1980 in Dawson, Richardson County, NE * Parents: Frank Fencl and Celestina (or Christina) Karas * At some point, Harry changed his name from Fencl to Fencil Gladys & Virgil * Married on September 6, 1923 in Seneca, KS * Two children: Yvonne and Carol * Virgil died, leaving Gladys a widow with two young children Gladys & Harry * Married on June 14, 1930 in St. Joseph, MO * Four children: Gordon, Delverna, Delaurius, and Mary Ellen Gladys, Virgil, and Harry are all buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, Richardson County, Nebraska. Ancestry Gladys Spaudling John Spaulding ▬ Cynthia ___ Jeduthan Day ▬ Mary Grimes James Spaulding ▬ Margaret O'Bryan Silas Brant Day ▬ Mary Vanausdall John Spaulding ▬ Cora A. Day Gladys Spaulding Virgil Allen Not yet researched. Harry Fencil Frantisek Fencl ▬ Katherine Prochaska Vaclav Karas ▬ Josefka Votruba Frank Fencl ▬ Christina Karas Harry Fencil Children Yvonne Arlene "Bonnie" Allen Crawford * Born on April 13, 1924 in Dawson, NE * Born just seven months after her parents' wedding * Died February 23, 1986 in Bush Prairie, WA * Buried with her husband in Camas Cemetery in Clark County, WA * Links: ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: Max Eugene Crawford ** Born on May 3, 1922 in Burr Oak, KS ** Died on October 20, 1988 in Portland, OR ** Parents were "Jas. W. & Myrtle N. Crawford" ** Find-a-Grave * Child: Roger Allen Crawford ** Born on December 1, 1942 ** Died on October 12, 2010 in Vancouver, WA ** Buried in Evergreen Memorial Gardens in Vancouver, WA ** Find-a-Grave * There may be other children Carol Eldon Allen * Born December 18, 1925 in Dawson, NE * Married May 3, 1952 * Died August 9, 1995 in Portland, OR * Buried in Humboldt, NE * Links: ** 1930 US Federal Census (mother's household) ** Oregon Death Index ** Social Security Death Index ** Obituary Index - The Oregonian, Portland, OR ** Obituary Index - The Columbian, Vancouver, WA ** FamilySearch.org profile * Spouse: Joann M. Coupé ** Born November 20, 1932 in Portland, OR ** Died March 10, 2002 ** 1940 Census (matches name, approximate birth date, birth place, brother's name from obituary; gives parents' names) ** Obituary Index - The Oregonian (matches name, spouse, son, location; gives birth date, birth place, death date, brother's name) ** FamilySearch.org profile * Child: Gregg Leroy Allen Gordon Fencil Delverna Fencil Delaurius Fencil Mary Ellyn Fencil Erisman * Born on February 21, 1937 in Richardson County, NE * Married Claude "Junior" Erisman on March 3, 1957 at Humboldt Christian Church * Three daughters: Pamela Rae, Deanna Kae, and Kellie Jo * Died on April 29, 2010 in Lincoln, NE * Buried in Pleasant View Cemetery in Auburn, NE * Find-a-Grave * Mary Ellyn Erisman, 73, Humboldt, passed away Thursday (4/29/10) at the Nebraska Heart Hospital in Lincoln. Her parents were: Harry and Gladys (Spaulding) Fencil. She was born near Humboldt, NE. and graduated from Humboldt High School. Mary Ellyn was married on March 3, 1957 to Claude "Junior" Erisman at the Humboldt Christian Church. They had 3 daughters: Pamela Rae, Deanna Kae and Kellie Jo. Mary Ellyn died at the age of 73 years, 2 months and 8 days. Timeline External Links Find-a-Grave * Gladys Mae Spaulding * Virgil Allen * Harry Gordon Fencil FamilySearch.org profile * Gladys Mae Spaulding Census Records US Federal Census 1910 For details, see USFC 1910 John Spaulding. * Grant, Nebraska * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1920 For details, see USFC 1920 John Spaulding. * Grant, Nebraska * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1930 For details, see USFC 1930 Gladys Allen and USFC 1930 John Spaulding.' Gladys is widowed and lives in Humboldt, Nebraska with her 2 children. Daughter Yvonne was listed twice this year - once in her mother's household, and once in her mother's parents' household. US Federal Census 1940 ''For details, see USFC 1940 Harry Fencil. Harry and Gladys live in Humboldt, Nebraska with their 5 children. Obituaries Virgil Allen's Death Virgil Allen was almost instantly killed Wednesday morning when the south side of a pit he was digging on the Frank Albin farm near Honey Creek, caved in and crushed him against some timber. He was still breathing when taken out by the other men working there, but died before they could get him to the Sabetha hospital, to which he was rushed as soon as rescued from the pit. The pit in which he was working was about 12 feet square and was to be 12 feet deep, to house some of the machinery used in drilling the test well on the Albin farm. It is said that Virgil had been warned that the sides should be shored, but that he considered it safe. The other men were working nearby, but none of them in a dangerous position. The falling dirt crushed him against the timber with terrific force, and he was never conscious after being taken out. Besides his widow and two small children, Mr. Allen is survived by his parents and five brothers and two sisters. Funeral services will be held at Bethany U.B. church at Honey Creek, Friday afternoon at 2:30, with burial in heim cemetery, at Dawson. Virgil Allen Obituary Virgil LeRoy Allen was born Dec. 10, 1900, at Salem, Nebraska and departed this life Oct. 23, 1929. He was married Sep. 6, 1923, to Gladys Spaulding, of Dawson, who with two children, Yvonne, aged 5, and Carol, aged 3, are left to mourn their loss. He is also survived by his father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Charles L. Allen, of Everest, Kansas, and 4 brothers at home. Gale, of Hiawatha, Kansas, Theodore, of Omaha, Nebraska, and 2 sisters, of Topeka, Kansas. In 1926 he united with the Bethany U.B. Church, of which he was a member at the time of his untimely death. Virgil's kindly and sunny disposition endeared him to all his acquaintances. So marked was his geniality that he was called "Happy" by his friends. His tragic passing has spread a gloom over the entire neighborhood. The funeral service was held at the Bethany church Friday afternoon and burial was in the Heim cemetery at Dawson. A large crowd attended, bespeaking the high esteem in which he was held by his friends and neighbors. Harry Fencil Obituary Harry Fencil, 74, passed away February 16, 1980, at the University Medical Center in Omaha. He had been ill several years but since November, had been in and out of hospitals. Harry was born June 25, 1905, near Table Rock, to Frank and Christina Karas Fencil. He was married on June 14, 1930, to Mrs. Gladys Allen at St. Joseph, Missouri. The couple made their home in Humboldt. Four children were born to this union, Gordon Fencil, Ridgefield, Washington; twins Mrs. Jerry (De Lauris) Fankhauser, Humboldt; Mrs. Dean (Delverna) Swanson, La Center, Washington; Mrs. Claude (Mary Ellyn) Erisman, Humboldt. His hobby in later years was gardening and giving the products to friends and neighbors. He is survived by his wife of the home, his four children; a stepson, Carol E. Allen, of Vancouver, Washington; a stepdaughter, Mrs. Max (Yvonne Allen) Crawford of Camas, Washington; 21 grandchildren, and 20 great-grandchildren; three sisters, Mrs. Emma Rexroth and Mrs. Bertha Banzhaf, both of Humboldt, Mrs. Harold (Agness) Freeland, Lincoln; and one brother, Will Fend, living at Colonial Acres. He was preceded in death by his parents, three sisters, three brothers and three grandchildren. Funeral services for Mr. Fencil will be held Thursday, February 21, 2 p.m. at the Christian Church. Rev. Ronald Eldridge will officiate. Duane Workman will provide the vocal music, accompanied by Mrs. Clarence Krofta. Pallbearers will be Bob Albright, Dick Arington, Loren Glathar, Clarence Krofta, Herb Wagenknecht and Bob Weaver, Sr. Honorary pallbearers will be George Albright, Archie Harris, Larry Hunzeker, Dale James, Roy Moritz, Larry Schuetz and Marvin Hayes. Mrs. George Albright and Mrs. Roger Leech will assist with the flowers. Interment will be in the Heim Cemetery at Dawson. Mary Ellyn Erisman Obituary Mary Ellyn Erisman, 73, Humboldt, passed away Thursday (4/29/10) at the Nebraska Heart Hospital in Lincoln. Her parents were: Harry and Gladys (Spaulding) Fencil. She was born near Humboldt, NE. and graduated from Humboldt High School. Mary Ellyn was married on March 3, 1957 to Claude "Junior" Erisman at the Humboldt Christian Church. They had 3 daughters: Pamela Rae, Deanna Kae and Kellie Jo. Mary Ellyn died at the age of 73 years, 2 months and 8 days. Category:People Category:Nebraska Category:Generation 3 Category:Group S Ancestors